Tutorial Island
Every new RuneScape character starts out on the Tutorial Island. For new players, this is a place for you to learn the ropes, while those creating new characters can begin to fine tune them here. Watch for the map symbols on the minimap, as learning those will help players find their way. Gielinor Guide The Gielinor Guide teaches players some basics; if they are still stuck, they should always try right-clicking if they cannot achieve the desired result with a left click, and remember that they must use a "talk to" action to communicate with any non-player character. Players will learn how to: * Move the camera * Learn that it is usually better to keep the minimap (round compass style display) positioned so that the top is North; otherwise, players tend to waste time going in the wrong direction if they forget. Players should only rotate the view if they need to see around an obstruction, or to try to spy on potential threats or targets. * Talk to NPCs * Use the RuneScape website * Open doors At any point, if players have not made the required response within a reasonable time, they will be prompted as to their next action. Survival expert The Survival Expert gives players the basics for Woodcutting, Firemaking and Fishing. She teaches players how to view and use items in their inventory (pack), cut wood, light a fire, fish, cook and view their current skill levels. * Players are expected to successfully fish and cook at least one portion of shrimps. It is better not to maximise your level here, so just fish again if you burn them. * Players are expected to cut and burn at least one lot of logs, although if you wish, they can repeat until both Woodcutting and Firemaking reach level 3. Master chef The Master Chef teaches players the finer points of Cooking; in this case, making bread. At most Cooking levels, items that need to be made offer greater healing than fish, which can be cooked at the same level, but require multiple ingredients. The Master Chef also instructs players in running using their menu option. * Remember that players can also run to a position, by holding the CTRL key as they click - use the minimap to click on, or they will not run far enough if trying to escape. If players click again, even without holding CTRL, they will continue running unless they have already stopped. Quest guide The Quest Guide covers using the quest menu, and what quests are about. Mining instructor and Vannaka are found here.]] The Mining Instructor, Dezzick, teaches players the basics of: * Mining (players can only mine copper and tin) * Smelting ore (players can only make bronze bars) * Smithing items (players can only make bronze daggers) Progressing both Mining and Smithing to level 3 here is worthwhile, although players will have to mine a little more to get Smithing up to 3. Combat instructor The Combat Instructor, Vannaka, discusses the different types of combat. Pures should pay attention, as they can make their first bit of character tweaking here. Note that the combat instructor is also a Slayer master. Players are given a bronze sword and wooden shield, and only at this stage are they allowed to enter the rat cage. Don't worry! No one can receive a fatal hit here, so food is not required. The minimum requirement is to kill one rat, using any combat style you prefer, while the maximum is to train each style to the maximum level of 3, while gaining no Hitpoints - the essence of a pure character being able to maximise their strike while holding combat level low. NOTE: If you kill a rat you will be forced to continue the tutorial. If you want to train more it is suggested to deal 2 damage to a rat then run to the other side of the pit and repeat. Accurate Trains players' Attack skill, governing the type of weapon they can wield and their chance of hitting. Since players can train this to 8 on the Varrock dummies later, also without Hitpoints, it is not important to progress this here. Aggressive Trains their Strength skill, increasing the potential damage of a successful hit. Since there is no other way to train this without also getting Hitpoints experience, this is valuable for a Melee pure. Defensive Trains players' Defence skill, reducing the chance of being hit by attacks and allowing players to wear higher level armour. Since Defence adds to combat level but not players' damage output, pures often do without Defence altogether, although a "steel pure" would have level 5 Defence and wear full steel armour - not excessively expensive to lose and a fair bit better than iron armour, in return for being one combat level higher. Ranged combat Once players leave the cage for this, they cannot re-enter. The instructor gives players a Shortbow and 50 bronze arrows, and will give more arrows if they run out. Unless players are sure they will never use Ranged combat, train this skill to 3 here, as the arrows are free. Just like training melee, if you kill a rat you will be forced to move on, so switch after dealing 2 damage to each rat. Account Guide The Account Guide instructs players about their accounts. He will provide information about worlds, membership, bonds and the various options within the Account Management interface, as well as how to better secure their account. Brother Brace Brother Brace instructs players in Prayer, although if they choose the path of a pure, they may choose not to acquire any, as Prayer also contributes to combat level. The effect of high level Prayer can be devastating in combat, but the low to mid-level prayers are mostly useful for Melee combat. Brother Brace also instructs players in using the friend and ignore lists and in general conduct. There is an organ upstairs which can be played. Ironman Mode Adam and Paul will introduce Ironman Mode - where players are self sufficient and are not allowed to trade, among other things. Players can choose to become regular ironmen or ultimate ironmen (where using a bank is forbidden) by speaking to Adam or Paul. Once a player leaves the island, they may revert to a standard player, or downgrade to a regular ironman if ultimate ironman mode is chosen. Note that once the settings are chosen, players have one week to change their mind; once the week is over, players may not undo the changes. Magic Instructor The Magic Instructor instructs players in their spell list and spell casting, though practical Magic combat will require players to use a staff and set an attack spell for it. The Magic instructor gives five air and five mind runes. If players drop them and talk to the instructor again, more runes may be collected. Repeating this to obtain 30 of each rune (collecting 5 previously dropped sets) enables level 3 Magic to be reached. Players use the runes to cast Wind Strike against the chickens. Leaving the island The Magic Instructor will transport you to Lumbridge with standard provisions. Players cannot take any extra items with them, and any standard items that they banked will be back in their inventory. Players are now standing just outside the Lumbridge Castle, within the walled area, and will gain the ability to speak in chat and access the rest of the world. Permanent Tutorial Island character Some players decide to make a separate account for sole purpose of staying on Tutorial Island (or creating a Tutorial Island pure). The things to do on the island are very limited. Tutorial Island stayers can: * Get level 3 in Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged, Prayer, Magic, Mining, Smithing, Fishing, Cooking, Firemaking and Woodcutting * Collect items to their banks Tutorial Island stayers cannot: * Trade * Vote via poll booth * Obtain the Ironman/Ultimate Ironman armour * Smith anything except bronze daggers * Train their skills higher than level 3 History |} Trivia * Maximum total level achievable on Tutorial Island is 56. * Maximum experience achievable on Tutorial Island is 3334 experience points, although to get that much you must get lucky in Magic training. * The highest experience one can get in a skill (except HP) is 210 for Cooking. * The best melee weapon is a bronze sword. The best (and only) Ranged weapon is a shortbow with bronze arrows as ammunition. The best (and only) shield is a wooden shield. * Although there is no magic weapon, the bronze dagger gives +1 Magic attack bonus, and is the best Magic weapon available on the island. * Even though there is a poll booth on the Tutorial Island the characters can't vote because it requires higher level than the maximum level obtainable on the isle. Category:Islands Category:Tutorial Island